The Biostatistics core of the proposed Johns Hopkins SPORE in lung cancer will consist of experienced members of the Division of Biostatistics in the Oncology Center, and support staff within the same division. A long history of collaboration already exists between the members of the core and several principal investigators, including the SPORE director. This core is designed to: 1) Provide biostatistical consultation and support to all projects in the program, by assisting in the design, conduct, monitoring, visualization, analysis, quantitative modeling, interpretation and publication of the data arising in the course of program activities. 2) Provide the infrastructural support, systems programming, and computer expertise necessary for biostatistical activities within the program. The Core will have an integral role in the scientific development, execution, and analysis of all projects in the SPORE. Core investigators have extensive and complementary experiences in quantitative methods for biomedical applications, including both clinical and basic science studies. They are committed to taking a direct interest in the substantive issues being investigated; to participating in regular project and program meetings, and to providing rigorous and innovative input on all quantitative matters arising in the projects. By contributing to multiple projects, they will also be in a position to promote interdisciplinary interactions among projects. Although funds are not requested to support it through this core, this resource will also provide any needed bioinformatics consultation to projects in the program, because a strong resource exists within the biostatistics program by virtue of its role in other SPORE programs. Such support includes designing new research databases and interfaces for data entry, data retrieval, patient or sample tracking, and procedures to ensure data quality, integrity, and confidentiality. Full analytic capabilities are also available.